Crime in LA
by Princess In Love
Summary: Nancy and Hardys are in LA working undercover as spectators and fashion reporter.But will they be able to solve their cases?Or will they become the next victims of greed and malice.Nancy/Frank pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note; I own nothing regarding the Hardy Boys & Nancy Drew.**

**An idea I got from reading another fanfiction, but I am not plagiarizing. Please DO NOT sue me. I never get pocket money**

"Come on, up." said 21 year old Frank Hardy, shaking his sleeping brother.

"We are landing."

20-year-old Joe Hardy opened his eyes and grinned at his brother. "How long have I been

sleeping?" he asked

"Almost three hours. Now wake up sleepy head. We are landing." replied Frank, returning the grin.

They were on their way to Los Angeles to work undercover as fashion reporters

A week ago, their father, the acclaimed PI, Fenton Hardy was visited by Richard Myers, the owner of the famous fashion agency, Fly Away Inc. For the past few months, a lot of money was found missing from the accounts of the agency. He wanted them to investigate the matter. It was his idea that they pose as visitors for the big fashion show that is less than two weeks away. It will give them easy access to the agency .They had agreed a result,they were now flying

to LA.

It was a few minutes before they landed in the LA international airport. They finished through the procedures and collected the their baggage. They approached a rental agency and saw a black Camaro waiting for them.

"I can get used to this,you know."grinned Joe

"I wouldn't if I were you." Frank grinned back

Joe punched him and they got into the car, the chauffeur started the engine, and they drove away.

"See Nancy." said Chelsea Escobar, leaning forward on the chair she was sitting. "Carol is not the kind of person who simply disappears. This must have some kind of explanation,right?" she looked hopefully at her friend, the 21 year old Nancy Drew, sitting across her.

Nancy tapped her fingers on the table.

Chelsea is an old friend of her's and currently the manager of Los Angeles's leading

modeling agency, had called Nancy to help to find a missing model, Carol Sampson.

Nancy sighed and said."Well, is only one way to know and that is to investigate. I don't think Carol went for an unannounced vacation. I'll investigate but

I don't want anyone to know that I am investigating. I'll work undercover."

She thought for sometime. Then she clapped her hands.

"Hey Chelsea, do you think you can tell every one that I am a fashion reporter from a magazine?"

Chelsea looked at her, surprised

"A fashion reporter? Do you think you can do that, Nancy?"

"Yes. This way, I can meet other models and executives and gather clues."

O.K. then.

"Chelsea, I don't want anybody to know who I am. Just tell them that I am here for the show and some interviewing." said Nancy

"O.K. Nancy. You can trust me not to spill the beans." agreed Chelsea

"And also I need your before all, you must introduce me to all the other models here." said Nancy

"Come on. I will do that right away. And we have a party in the evening, where you will meet the photographers and other officials from Fly Away and also some of our top officials."

"Sounds good to me."

"Tell me again why I agreed to take this case anyway." smirked Joe

It was evening that day and the brothers were in an official party of the agency.

They were standing near the refreshment table, when Richard Myers came with a man

with blonde hair which was tied into a pony tail, a short woman who was in her early

twenties and a very familiar woman with blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. She winked at them.

"Boys, I would like you meet my brother and my partner, Rick Myers, the manager of

Flash modeling agency, Chelsea Escobar and the fashion reporter of the _Cover page_, Nancy Drew. And guys, these are Frank and Joe Hardy. They are the sons of one of my old friend. They are here for the fashion show." he stopped and looked at Nancy.

"Nancy, I understand that you are here for the show, but it is not for two weeks. Please don't misunderstand me, but you are two weeks early, aren't you?"

She looked so surprised that Joe found it difficult to suppress a grin. She shot him a dirty look and smiled at Richard. Then she said." Well, Mr. Myers. I have been asked to not only cover the show but also some of the , I get to interview the models, watch the action over here, _and_ cover the show for the magazine."

Richard Myers smiled at her and said

"Oh, I am sure you will find here very interesting. I say, why don't we live these three young people to mingle with each other while we go get something to drink?"

Chelsea and Rick nodded their agreement and walked away with the owner of the fashion agency. As soon as they were out of earshot, Nancy breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned to the brothers.

"You guys are the last persons I expected to meet in are you doing here?"

They told about Richard Myers' visit to their house and other details of their case. When they finished, Joe said.

"I don't think you are here to work as a 'fashion reporter'. Come on Nan, spill it."

She grinned at him and said." Joe, you know me too well."

She explained the main reason she was in LA.

"You know, Nan." Joe said, after she finished. "I have never admitted it before, but, you are looking so, so beautiful today."

Frank glanced at Nancy. She was wearing a red mini dress and matching earrings. She also wore heels, which made her legs look as if it went on and on. Nancy noticed him staring at her and said.

"Frank, what are you looking at?"

Only then did he realize that he was staring. He blushed and said

"Er, I was just admiring your beauty."

He could see Joe smirking and Nancy's cheek go red. She finally replied

"Well, I am going to get some sleep. I have got work tomorrow."

She bid farewell to the brothers and walked away. A few minutes later, they saw her

walking out of the place.

Joe turned to his brother and grinned  
"What?" Frank asked, a little annoyed

"Oh nothing. As Nancy said, it is going to be a big day tomorrow. Let's go and get some sleep."

**Here is my first chapter. Please review and give me nice ones too. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Hi again. I don't own Nancy, Frank or Joe. But I do own the others.I hope you will enjoy this chapter ,Please don't sue me**

Nancy closed the door of her hotel room and slumped into the bed. She stared at her own reflection on the mirror on her dresser. She had felt uncomfortable for the whole evening with the short dress. It was never her idea of comfortable dressing. She was glad to remove it and wear her pajamas. She was just going into the bed when her phone rang. It was her dad.

"Hello, dad."

"Hi, honey, how are you?"

"Fine dad. Don't worry. I am not getting into any kind of trouble, you know that."

"I have managed to convince myself that you are going to be alright through all these , how is the case?"

Nancy explained her case to her dad and then she said.

"Dad, Frank, and Joe are here. They are also here on a case. They are here for a case.

They are working undercover."

She heard her dad sigh and said." Now I can be sure that you are going to be safe. I always trust them, especially Frank."

_Especially Frank._ Her dad trusts Frank more than any thing. And so do her. She had always felt a special thrill whenever Frank kissed her cheek. She always knew that Frank also had a special thing for her.

"Hello, Nancy, are you till there?" her father's voice broke into her thoughts

"Yes dad, I am still here."

"Well, as I was saying, stay out of trouble. I will call Frank Bye."

"I'll dad, I will. Bye."  
Nancy kept her phone down and sighed. Her father was actually happy that Frank and Joe were also there. So was she.

She lied down and closed her eyes .Slowly; she felt her eyes closing and after few moments, drifted into a deep sleep…

Frank watched as Joe came from the bathroom and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Frank, what are you looking at?"

Frank looked at his brother and answered.

"I don't know, Joe, it's just that..."at that, he felt silent.

"Just what?" Joe asked, impatiently.

"I know you will laugh, but I'm some how worried about Nancy."

Joe looked solemnly at his brother and saw a worried look on his brother's face.

"Hey, Joe, aren't you going to laugh?" Frank asked

"Nope."

"No?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I know that you are worried, Frank.I also know that you are attracted to Nancy." Joe replied

Frank blushed and replied sharply

"Come on Joe, be practical. We are friends and nothing else."

He looked at Joe's face to see how he is taking this. Joe was taken aback by his brother's sharpness. He then said." I am going to sleep."

He came to the bed and lied down beside Frank. He also lied down but he was not able to sleep. His mind pondered on what Joe had said.

Was that true? a small voice inside his head kept asking him

"Tell him idiot that you love her." a voice said.

"You can't do that. If you do, she will think you have betrayed her. Girls are sensitive." another voice said in his head

He tossed and turned. He finally drifted into a deep slumber

Nancy was just coming for breakfast in the small restaurant adjoining the hotel when Frank and Joe walked in.

"Good morning, a nice sleep?" Joe asked her, grinning

"Yeah, sure." she said, rolling her eyes.

They sat down beside her and a waitress came to take their orders. They ordered coffee,

sandwiches and doughnuts. Then Nancy asked

"Guys, did my dad called you?"

Joe shook his head but Frank nodded.

'Yeah, he called me this morning."

"He did? why didn't you tell me?"

"You were sleeping. I thought it was best not to wake you."

"Well, what did he tell?" Nancy asked impatiently

"Not much. He just asked me to take care of you." said Frank with a grin

Actually, when Carson Drew called him, he was half-asleep.

"Hello." he said sleepily.  
" Frank, this is Carson Drew. I am sorry to wake you up but I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes , I am awake."

"Well, Frank, you know that Nancy is also in LA, don't you?"

"Yes, we met each other yesterday in a party. She is here for a case, right?"

"Yes. Frank I called you tell to take a little care of Nancy."

Frank was rather taken aback by this request. Usually _Nancy_ took care of everyone.

"But Mr. Drew, Nancy is a person who can take care of herself, always. I don't think she needs taking care of."

"I know Frank. But there is a reason for me telling you this. I know that it is stupid of me to worry. Nancy can take care of herself. But she has had a bad break up with Ned and almost had a nervous breakdown because of it. She is very weak. Both mentally and physically. I need you to take special care of Nancy. Make sure that she does not over stress herself. I am very worried about her. The doctor instructed her to rest but she just doesn't hear of it. Just came there just as she got the call from her friend. You know the

pain of a father who have brought up a daughter with no mother."

Frank sensed the soberness and necessity in his voice. He sighed and said.

"Of course, .We will take care of Nancy."

Frank heard Carson Drew sigh and said.

"Thanks, Frank.I knew I could trust you."

"Frank?" Nancy' voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"What did he tell?" Nancy repeated

"Well, as I told you, he just asked us to take care of you.

"Is that all he said? Are you sure that you are telling me everything?" she asked him, suspiciously.

"Nancy, are you feeling that I am telling lies?" Frank asked, pretending to be offended

"Frank, stop being a baby." Nancy punched him on his shoulder

Just then, the waitress brought their breakfast. As they ate, they discussed about their case.

"So, you get any leads for your case?" Joe asked, sipping his coffee

"Well, I didn't get any clues yet. I don't think Carol went somewhere without

telling anybody. According to her co-workers, she is not the person who would do something like this. I think she is kidnapped. I need to investigate the case further.

Now tell me about your case." Nancy said, taking a bite of her sandwich

"Well, we also have also hit a dead end. We don't have enough information about the

scam." said Joe.

Soon, they finished their breakfast and paid their bill. They got out of the restaurant

and walked over to their hired Red Mustang Convertible.

"Come on, Nan, hop in. We'll drop you off at the agency." said Joe.

"Thanks guys. It beats taking the taxi."

She got into the car and Frank started the engine. They drove down the parking lot of the

hotel and turned right. Suddenly, Nancy glanced at the side mirror.

"Er, Frank, I think someone is desperate to get ahead of us. That car has been following us from the last turn."

Frank looked into the mirror on his side and saw that Nancy was right. There was a black car following them.

"Hold on tight." Frank said as he placed his leg on the accelerator and the car shot ahead

Joe held on to the seat and Nancy hugged her head. Frank turned left so suddenly that the others were nearly thrown off balance. From his side mirror, he could see that the black car was gaining speed. He grinned and turned sharply to the right.

They were now in an alley. Frank checked behind, to his relief, that the car was not following the.

"I think we lost them guys." he said and sighed.

Soon they were in front of Flash Modeling Agency. Nancy got out and turned to meet the brothers

"Thanks guys. Do you think we can meet tonight for dinner?".As they nodded her head,she said

"Great,I know a great place 8o'clock alright?"

"Sounds will pick you up,."

"Bye ."

**I am done you have to do is REVIEW .I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I finish**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-not mine at chapter.I hope its alright**

As Nancy walked in, she saw everybody in the agency buzzing with , she walked into Chelsea's office to find her sitting behind her desk, her hand supporting her head.

"Chelsea, what's wrong? What happened?" she rushed to her friend

Chelsea lifted her head and looked at Nancy with a painful expression

"First Carol and now this…seriously I am thinking of quitting my job right away.

If it weren't for Mike, I would have quit the job right now."

Mike majors were the actual owner of the modeling agency. Nancy had met him once when she came first to the agency. He was a tall man in his late twenties with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. Nancy smiled feebly and said.

"It's alright Chelsea. No one's quitting here. Come on, you have to be strong Chelsea.

We have to find Carol. Now calm down."

Chelsea did calm down and relaxed.

"Now tell me, what happened?" said Nancy

Chelsea took a deep breath and started." Well, today morning, Evan Rogers came here

and made a great fuss."

"Evan Rogers." Nancy echoed. The name was familiar but she could not place him.

"Yeah, he is Carol's boyfriend. He said that it was our fault that Carol is missing.

He yelled at Mike and me and told that we did something to her. I mean, come on.

Is he that insane? I don't know. Did he think that we are holding Carol here or something?"

Chelsea was sweating as she finished. Nancy smiled at her friend and said

"Relax Chelsea. This Evan person sounds like a person to meet. Where can I find him?"  
Chelsea looked at her disbelievingly and then sighed.

"Well, he works in a garage nearby. You can collect his address from Victoria, the receptionist. She was Carol's friend and know Evan."

Nancy thanked her friend and went to find the reception area. She found Victoria, the receptionist behind her desk .As she approached her, Nancy could see that she was blowing a bubble gum. The receptionist smile at Nancy as she appeared

"Hi Victoria, I am Nancy, the , I want to know the name and address of the garage where Evan Rogers, Carol's boyfriend works."

Victoria seemed surprised by her request. However, she merely shrugged her shoulder and told her.

"He works in .It's ten blocks away."

"Thanks Victoria."

Nancy got out of the building and hailed a . a strange name! However, in LA, everything is strange.

As she sat in the cab, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice a pair of eyes following her every move!

Frank was sitting in front of the computer of Richard Myers cabin, when Joe entered the room, carrying a large bag of potato chips. Frank looked at his brother with an amused expression. Joe realized his brother was staring at him and asked him in an exasperated voice.

"What? Why are you watching me eat?"

Frank grinned at his brother and said.

"It's because it has only been nearly three hours since we ate breakfast and you are holding a HUGE packet of potato chips in your hand. I was just wondering about that."

"What." Joe shot back. "I was feeling hungry, so I bought this." showing the packet.

Frank grinned again and turned back to the computer. A few minutes later, Joe saw his brother's eyes open wide.

"What's up, bro? You look like something has bitten you." he said, eating up the last of the chips.

Frank looked at his brother and showed him the monitor of the computer. Joe looked at and whistled. It was a couple of bank statements of the agency. It showed the transaction of 50,000 dollars from the agency's account!

"Oh man, that's a lot of money. I wonder who is taking all these money. We must tell

Richard." said Joe.

Frank took a printout of the statement and both of them walked out of the cabin. As they reached the hallway, they heard voices coming from Rick Myers cabin. They stopped near the door. They saw other workers of the agency coming to the hallway as well. Soon the door opened and a youth in jeans and T-shirt, with shaggy brown hair and eyes came out to the hallway. He turned back and shouted at the photographing agency's owner's brother.

"Come on, Rick Myers. You can't steal me away from my money. I did something that no one would do and I want my cut. Nothing's gonna stop me from telling anybody. And if I don't get my cut; I am going to do that very thing."

He turned and stormed away from the agency. Joe peeped in and saw Rick sitting behind his desk. His face looked calm._ Dangerously _calm. The brothers entered the cabin and saw Richard Myers following them. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Richard started shouting at his brother.

"What just happened, Rick? I know you are up to something and I want to know it._ Now._"

He added in a menacing voice. Rick looked tensely at the brothers and smiled shyly.

Joe shrugged his shoulder. He knew Rick had gotten into trouble with his brother.

Richard followed his brother's gaze and blushed profusely. Frank realized what they were thinking and cleared his throat.

"I am sorry gentlemen. We never meant to interrupt. We just came here to know what the matter was. That's when Richard came in. We are just leaving."

He grabbed Joe by the arm and before he could protest, led him out of the cabin.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Joe protested.

Frank looked at his brother with a grim expression and then suddenly, he smiled. Joe looked so surprised that Frank burst out , as his laugh finally subsided,

he said.

"Joe,we are going to find out about that young man."

"But how?You can't go around LA,looking for a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

What do you expect?"

Frank grinned at his brother and said.

"We will figure out somehow."

Two hours later,they emerged from the agency and hailed a was completely puzzled by his brother's hours ago,they went to find some people who knew the man who had arrived at the ,they found that he was Evan Rogers,a

mechanic from a nearby was known for his criminal ,Joe was not able to contain himself and asked his brother.

"Frank,where do you think we are going?Don't tell me we are following this Evan what I have heard,he is someone I would like to avoid."

"You know me too ,we are going to find out about this Evan you said,he definitely sounds like a person to be we are not going to avoid him."As they got into the cab,Frank could hear Joe grinned and looked out of the replayed whatever had happened during these two money being stolen,a car following them and the outburst of Evan Rogers!Certainly,something strange was going in Fly Away Inc and they have to find that out.

After almost ten minutes,the cab stopped in front of a got out and Frank paid

the walked into the the front of the garage and saw the strawberry blond walking in their of them stared,openmouthed and Joe blurted out.

"Nancy?"

**There,another ,I am expecting some REVIEW.**

**The next chapter soon to be updated…………….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I would so dearly like to own thm,but unfortunately,I don't. **

**Here is another chapter from I have to admit it's a shameless**

**effort of mine to strech the was not a part of my planning**

"Frank? Joe? What are you guys doing here?" asked Nancy, running to them and embracing them both, together.

The brothers felt a little puzzled by her action, but soon they saw a couple of young men following her. Frank immediately wrapped a protective hand around her waist and saw the men retreating backwards. Nancy tightened her hold on Frank's shoulder.

She had followed the address Victoria had given her and she was taken into an area that n begun to feel uncomfortable. That is when she saw the brothers standing a few feet away from her. She felt very much safe as Frank wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank goodness that I saw you guys," she said, thankfully, as she pulled away from the embrace. "Those guys were beginning to creep me out."

They started to walk towards the garage and suddenly, Nancy stopped.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here." she asked, puzzled "I thought you were in the agency."

Frank opened his mouth to replay, but it was Joe who answered.

"Well we came here in search of a 'good' guy named Evan Rogers."

Nancy stared at them open mouthed and said.

"Evan Rogers? Why I came to meet him too."

"Really? Why?" asked Joe, curious

"He made a dramatic scene in the agency."

"Well, I think he is a little attention seeking. That's the same reason we are here for. Only, it was made in the photography agency."

"So, why don't we go and catch him together."  
" Great idea, I hate to tackle him alone."

Together, they walked into the garage and entered it. They were greeted by the strong smell of grease. As the trio looked around, they saw burly man walking towards. He looked rough and smelled what reminded Nancy of a dumpster mixed with a heap of hat

stale fish. He stared at them and said.

"What do you want, kids? You are not supposed to be here, especially _not_ the young lady."

he looked directly at Nancy that she felt the hair behind her neck rise. Frank immediately wrapped a protective arm around her. Joe gathered his courage and said.

"We just wanted to meet Evan Rogers. We are told that we could find him here."

The man smiled at them, which surprisingly turned out to a warm one.

"Hard luck kids. You just missed him. He had to do an errand and he ran off pretty quickly."

Frank's face fell. He had hoped to meet Evan in the garage. Beside him, he heard Nancy sigh.

"Well, there goes our only clue. He just disappeared just like that. I think we should go now."

Joe looked at his brother and turned to the man.

"Thanks, Mr…"that is when he realized they never got his name.

He again smiled at them and said.

"Name's Frederick, kid. Ian Frederick. I own this place."

"Thanks, .We appreciates your help."

They walked out of the garage and hailed a taxi. As they walked back to the hotel, Nancy turned and said.

"I guess we will meet in the lobby tonight."

Frank nodded his head, Joe gave her a thumbs-up sign, and they walked back to their respective rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the brothers entered their room, Frank noticed a purse in his hand. He slapped his hand to his forehead and said.

"Oh man, this is Nancy's purse. I forgot to return it. She had left in the cab. I am going to return it."  
As he started towards the door, Joe grabbed his hand.

"Not now, just go later. I am tired."

Only then, Frank realized that he too was tired.

"I guess you are right."

He dropped the purse on the table next to his bed and dropped on to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nancy walked out of from the shower, there was a knock on the door. She hurriedly wrapped a towel around her slender figure and asked.

"Who is it?"

"Nan, can you open the door? It's me Frank."  
Nancy immediately opened the door and found Frank standing, with her purse in his hand.

Frank swallowed hard as he saw her. She was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a towel around her. Droplets of water were falling from her strawberry blond hair and the uncovered part of her body had little drops of water. Nancy was aware of the fact that Frank was staring and said.

"Frank, is there something you need?"  
Frank snapped back to reality and stammered.

"…I brought your purse back. You left it in the taxi and I forgot to return it to you."

He handed the purse back to Nancy and turned to go, when he heard Nancy call to him.

"Thanks Frank."

Frank could feel his heart flutter inside him. He walked back to the room. As he entered it, he saw Joe standing near their bed and grinning.

"What."

"Oh nothing. It's just that you have got a funny expression on."

Frank grabbed a pillow from the bed and flung it at his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy walked to the wardrobe and opened stood staring onto her clothes for a few moments.

She remembered the whole scene between her and Frank. She smiled to herself. Frank had been mighty embarrassed by watching her in that towel.

She snapped out of her thoughts and again looked into the wardrobe. She first thought of a pair of jeans and t-shirt, but decided against it. She pulled out a midnight blue mini dress for the wardrobe. It was her favorite put it on and stared at the reflection of herself in the tight fitting dress hugged her slender turned towards to the dresser and picked up her mascara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank watched as Joe put on his himself was wearing a blue dress shirt and black ,Joe finished dressing and they both walked to the lobby of the hotel.

They saw Nancy waiting for moment he saw her,Frank stopped on his tracks.

She was wearing a close-fitting midnightblue mini wore matching eye shadow and minimum make let out a low whistle when he saw nudged Frank and said

"Look,'s looking incredibily hot tonight."

Frank glared at his brother and walked to soon as she felt their presence,she turned brothers hugged her and Joe asked.

"So,shall we get going?I know a great place on."

They walked out of the hotel,unknown to the fact that all their moves are being watched by a pair of eyes!

**I AM DONE!Now all you have to do is …..I am not getting any encouragement from you REVIEW**


End file.
